Death Has No Fury Like a Girl Scorned
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Kikyo is the betrayed weapon of Hero, and she's decided to leave him behind. This is her story. First Soul Eater fan fic, T because of people


Death Hath No Fury like a Girl Scorned

**Hope you like I've devised multiple drafts of this and I decided I'd finally write it to get it off my chest. Oh and I don't own anything so don't try to say that I do**

Prologue

3rd Person

It was a great day for Hero at least at first. He showed off the fact that he had become the meister of the holy sword; finally he would live up to his name: Hero. Nobody noticed the fact that he was scanning the crowd for one particular person, his weapon, best friend, and secret crush, but she wasn't there. Then he got distracted by a few of his class mates challenging him to a fight, and he beat them down so easily it was downright pathetic.

He didn't see that she arrived.

He didn't see that heartbroken look on her face.

He didn't see her tears.

He didn't see her anger.

He didn't see her leave.

He didn't know that she ran away, that she was crying, he just thought that she skipped school and that he would be able to explain this when he got home. He didn't know that she wouldn't be there when he got home, that she was leaving. She was invisible as always but she swore that she would make him pay for this, she would make him regret everything, and he would regret breaking her already fragile heart. She was ready, but for now she needed to get everything out.

8

A Few Hours Later

3rd Person (still)

Black Star was wondering around with his partner and weapon Tsubaki, and they decided that they would go to their training spot to work on the enchanted sword mode. When they started got closer to the spot, they heard some noises, and as they got closer it got louder. Then they found the source of the noise, a jean, converse, and sweatshirt clad figure that was making the guttural sounds only to be associated with a large amount of crying. From the sound of it, even though it was muffled, the two wannabe assassins knew it was female. Tsubaki stayed there while Black Star, a boy who couldn't deal with saddened females, left to go tell the other girls in their group so that they could help.

Tsubaki approached the girl and sat down in front of her not wanting to interrupt her in case she became violent. The girl's sobbing quieted and Tsubaki could tell she knew she was there, and then the other females arrived. They sat by Tsubaki even the extremely loud Patty knew to be quiet, and they all agreed that this girl had been through a lot.

"Are you going to speak or just stare at me?" The girl's voice was rough and husky sounding but they knew she would have a better voice if she wasn't crying.

"We didn't want to interrupt, but we want to help," Tsubaki whispered.

"You want to know why I'm crying right?"

"Yes, but you don't have to tell too much," Maka said reassuringly.

"It's very easy, the guy who now wields the holy sword was my meister, and let's just say I don't do good with other people."

"WHAT?" Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty exclaimed completely shocked.

They were horrified at what this girl had to go through. Meisters and death weapons were usually always together only rare cases were the meister harms the weapon or one of them is dead does the partnership terminate. Getting a new weapon when you already have one that seems to be perfectly fine is taboo, insulting, and probably the worst betrayal you could ever do to your partner. It then dawned on Maka too and she became angry, sure she had felt bad whenever he was used as an errand boy, but to just dump your perfectly fine weapon was just completely and utterly wrong.

"T-that BASTARD!"

Everyone was surprised at the usually quiet Tsubaki having an outburst; she usually was nice to everyone and never lost her temper or even cussed. To see her do both by just hearing someone do something to someone scared them.

"HOW COULD HE! THAT MOTHER F*CKING A*SHOLE, I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Tsubaki, we'll deal with him later, right now we got a girl here that really needs our help, so what's your name?"

"Kikyo, I'm an orphan so I have no last name."

"Well Kikyo, we're going to take you on a much needed girls day, screw school, you need so time away from that backstabbing a*shole."

"Sis," Patty said her previous angry aura gone, "can we get new clothes for her, she seem to need a change."

"Hell yeah, but first let's go tell Death-sama what's going on, to see if he'll let us be excused from class," Maka said.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said with determination on her face.

8

Once they arrived at Death-sama's door they had to wait for an appointment with him as he was already in a meeting with some of his death scythes. Once they left the groups of girls entered and were greeted with a familiar sight, well familiar to everyone besides Kikyo, Death himself.

"Well hello girls, shouldn't you be in class, it isn't good to slack off."

"Well Death-sama, that's what we're here for, we wish to take off the rest of the school day so that we can help Kikyo get over the b*stard meister that though it was a good idea to replace her with the holy sword."

"Ah, so your Hero's weapon, Kikyo, I remember you."

"Hai, Death-sama, has there been any developments with finding my family."

"Yes, but right now, you can take the day off, we'll discuss this at some later date."

"Hai, Death-sama."

All the girls squealed and poor Kikyo was dragged off by them to the nearest mall where they treated her like a doll. First she got some new clothes, all of them showing off her early developed body in a modest way, although Patty and Liz did force her to buy riskier things. They also got her combat boots, and she fell in love with a particular leather jacket. All in all she looked like a bad a*s and then they forced her to go get mani pedis, she got them in red. Once that happened they left while everyone was still in school, got all of her stuff from Hero and Kikyo's apartment.

They then got her assigned a new apartment and luckily it was right across the hall from Maka, they unpacked and Maka offered her to have dinner. Kikyo accepted and the two went across the hall only to be greeted with a worried yet hiding it Soul, who started yelling at Maka, and Kikyo got a sad look on her face.

"Soul, I've been helping out Kikyo, she's Hero's weapon and partner that he abandoned," he finally looked at the girl.

"Well, why the hell did he do that? She's really hot," Maka was about to punch him in till Blair showed up.

"What's going on?" Soul had a nosebleed as the before mentioned was naked, and with her attractive body it was hard for the young boy not to.

"Really Blair, really?"

"What?"

"Hi," Kikyo introduced herself, "my name is Kikyo, and I'm guessing your name is Blair."

"Oh hi, and you're right, I'm just glad that Maka finally got a friend that urges her to do bad things."

"Um actually, I don't usually skip school, it's just something happened, so Maka and some of her friends took me on a girl's day out."

"Maka, you had a girl's day and didn't tell me?"

"No, because you would have tried to dress us like you, not that I think Liz would mind."

"No fair!" and the two engage in an argument.

Kikyo sweat drops at them, and walks towards a still slightly out of it Soul and asks.

"Does this usually happen?"

"Oh yeah, almost every day, I've pretty much gotten used to it."

She started giggling at her fellow weapon's statement and it seemed that she'd enjoy this new chapter in her life; it was definitely going to be more interesting.

8

At Death's Room

3rd Person Limited

Professor Stein was a man that many would think is delusional, and well he would answer that truthfully and say that he was. He was at his employer's room where he spent his days, otherwise he was at death's abode. He chuckled to himself thinking that because it was funny to him that he would talk to death himself, while most would never want to meet him thinking that would be their last breath. Once he entered he looked at a completely serious death something he wasn't usually like.

"Stein, I want you to transfer Kikyo in to your class," he gets a folder and looks at it his eyes widening.

**Name:**** Kikyo (last name unknown)**

**Age:**** 13**

**Species:**** Death Weapon witch hybrid**

**Type of Weapon****: Claymore**

**Affiliation:**** Shinigami, Death Academy, and Death City**

**Height:**** 5' 2"**

**Weight:**** 112 lbs**

**Abilities:**** Kikyo is a strong weapon which is hard to wield due to her sheer size in her weapon form. She has a very complex soul wavelength which has traces of witch in it leading us to believe she's the first born girl of a witch who mostly had boys meaning she's a granddaughter or descendant of a powerful witch. She has the ability to create wings made out of claymores and summon one if she is in need of one.**

**Personality:**** From what her teachers have observed she is a quiet girl who constantly blends in to the background in till her classmates don't know she's there. However, they have noted that she rarely trusts people most likely from a traumatic past, and would most likely snap if betrayed by any of these people and not necessarily violently.**

"This girl is one of her kind, and now that she's been betrayed by her meister I'm afraid of what will happen, she's befriended some of the girls in you class, namely Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, we're not going to keep her away from them so she'll have to enter your class."

"Hai, shinigami-sama."

"Oh," his boss had reverted to his funny voice that he usually used, " and Stein don't try and dissect her."

**Hope you guys like, I have to refresh on Soul eater but otherwise I should be fine, fornarniaooh pancakes out!**


End file.
